Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge is a holiday episode based off the interactive video game, "Disney's Villains' Revenge." It was made by Startanica, Lionheart Captain, LionKingRulezAgain1 and FusionAngelFuAn, and features the Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Team and the Alex's Adventures of Team. It premiered on YouTube on October 5, 2011. Plot The entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crew (The Fantasy Adventure team, the Jungle Adventure Crew and the Madagascar Team) arrive in a cabin in the Snowy Mountains where they meet Jiminy Cricket, the guardian of a book which features several classic Disney Stories. However, the book's happy ending pages are ripped out, and four of the Disney villains (Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Evil Queen Grimhilde from Show White and the Seven Drawfs, The Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland and the Ringmaster from Dumbo) have taken advantage to alter the stories' endings. Teaming up with Jiminy Cricket, everyone ventures into the worlds of stories to correct their happy endings. Leo takes the Madagascar crew into Dumbo's world to help the little elephant against the Ringmaster and his circus crew of clowns, and to help Dumbo regain his courage to fly. Benny takes the El Arca Big Six, Rafiki, Lion and Queen Eliza into Wonderland to help Alice reclaim her lost head and escape from the maze filled with the Queen of Heart's army of Card Soldiers. Johnny takes the Jungle Team into Neverland to help an aged Peter Pan against Captain Hook and his band of pirates. Rae leads Aurora Rose, Sunlight, Daphne Lioness, the Labryinth Clan, Palladon, Tye, Gantu and the droids into the lair of Queen Grimhilde to help awaken Snow White and free the captive dwarfs. The teams succeed in their missions and escape back into the room only to find it transformed into a battle field, and the happy ending pages stolen by the villains, who come to claim their revenge against the LKHFF crew. Using the book as a sheild and their own combined teamwork, the LKHFF team defeat the villains and start to restore the happy endings once and for all. But just then, the villains suddenly reappear yet again, this time planning to end our heroes' lives with no mercy. Suddenly, King Samson and the two androids Burgess and Gunflint appear and King Samson angrliy reprimands the Villains for trying to take over their stories. What follows is that the androids open up the book and locks the Villains back into the original stories. The Blue Fairy then reappears to congratulate our heroes for their efforts, and rewards them by ending the adventure with a generic Princess montage from Magical featuring our heroes. After everything ends, the Genie appears to reenact his Aladdin King of Thieves credits gag. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Daphne, Fang, Gantu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Leonette, Zuba, Florrie, R2-D2, and C-3PO from Droids guest star in this Halloween adventure. *Kathryn Beaumont, who was the voice of Alice in 1950's Alice in Wonderland, reprises the voice of the young heroine in this adventure game. *King Samson and the androids Burgess and Gunflint makes their cameo appearances toward the end. *The music that plays for the final battle is the final boss battle from Dragon Quest 8, while the music that plays for the non-Halloween typical Disneyland style finale is Magical from Disneyland. *King Samson Scolds the Villains the same way as Sir Topham Hatt Scolds Diesel 10 in Day of the Diesels Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:BennytheBeast